Lucien
Lucien was an assassin in the Department of Mary Sues. He was written by Fractal Dawn. He resided in Response Centre #28561. (Note: "Center" has painter's tape over it, and "Centre" is written in careful block print over it.) He retired in September 2011. Agent Profile Appearance Lucien is quite ridiculously tall, being about 6'6". With darkish blonde hair and hazel eyes, he can occasionally pull the dashing, rakish musician look for the (very rare) HQ Hijinx, complete with black leather jacket. However, he usually dresses in slacks or jeans and button-down shirts, even occasionally sporting sweaters and vests. The comment has occasionally been made that he vaguely resembles Bradley James, albeit a more nerdy one. When not on missions he can also be found wearing reading-glasses. While he follows the all-black code of missions, he's been known to flout the rules by adding colored scarves or his favorite blue sweatervest on top. He doesn't seem to mind that this makes him a target. Skills After years of being bounced around from universe to universe, Lucien acquired quite an odd set of skills. He retains his knowledge of swordsmanship and some basic knife-fighting and mixed martial arts. As far as the latter two go, he's no expert, but competent enough to hold his ground in most situations. He is, however, an accomplished swordsman with several variations of weapon. Due to his height, he far prefers working with a longsword or heavier weapon, and—being Proudly Scottish—will on occasion carry a claymore for entertainment and intimidation's sake. Thanks to his curr history, he is a trained musician and had a kind of magic which utilized it. Generally he can route magic through music to make it effective—and sometimes simply improvising can get some kind of result. It works best by using a existing, published (sort of Real World Canonical) song: e.g., a song about flying to get something up in the air. He can, however, call upon electromagnetic-based magic in an extreme emergency, with risk of severe injury. His experience with different worlds also lends him practical knowledge of comparative magical theory. He also has a knack for languages, primarily Sindarin and Quenya, French, and Gaelic. Agent History Lucien has a long and complex history rooted in various original and RP universes. Once something approaching a Stu, he's gained layers since then and developed a violent hatred of the breed. His last settled home continuum was an Earth-with-magic variant, in which he was a talented professional musician. Due to Author Melodrama, he was left stranded in the uncertain grey space between worlds around New Year's 2008, and shortly thereafter his wanderings through grey space became wanderings through grey corridors, and he found himself in the PPC. Immediately latching onto their mission, he was partnered with a resident of the Firefly continuum named Martin. Thanks to the nature of his recruitment, as well as many years of being shuffled around from universe to universe and even occasionally having RP sessions in which he communicated with his author, Lucien came into the PPC fully understanding about his own status as fictional in World One. It contributed to his reasons for despising bad fan writing, not least of which was having to play against such characters and being unable to kill them. PPC Career Lucien's first partner, Agent Martin, died during the Macrovirus Epidemic. Rather devastated by the loss—the man had been a good friend, and an echo of an old friend from within his various home universes—Lucien reacted with cool, cold-blooded rage during the subsequent Mary Sue Invasion. Left partnerless for a time, in June 2008 Lucien finally met Robin Thorne. He immediately recognized her as an avatar of his author, and as such took it upon himself to protect her. Once he got over his exasperation with her impulsive and often scatterbrained tendencies, he developed a deep fondness for her. Finally, after a mission which pushed the already-unstable young woman too far, Robin took a leave of absence, partly at his insistence. In December 2011, Lucien retired from service. Though there are no records of it, he and the Flowers are aware his departure was due to his author beginning a serious and permanent overhaul of his home continuum, and he was needed as a potential canon character. To everyone else, however, his disappearance remains a mystery. Few records of his tenure as an agent are currently accessible, though Robin's pet project is piecing together the files documenting his time—and her earlier years—with the PPC. Timeline ; January 2008 * Wanders into HQ and is partnered with Agent Martin. ; April 2008 * April 3: Martin is killed in the Macrovirus Epidemic. * 2008 Mary Sue Invasion, Part 3 - "Pro Libertate," with July and Library (DF). ; June 2008 * Partnered with Agent Robin Thorne. ; July 2008 * Consulted on confirming urpleness of French prose in Trojanhorse and Paddlebrains' mission, "Baby bump, hormones & tennis." ; All records between July 2008 and September 2011 are currently lost. ; September 2011 * Leaves the PPC under mysterious circumstances. Mission Logs For some unknown reason, the mission logs for Agent Lucien have been lost in the depths of the filing system; it may be that, as Robin returns to her duties and her RC console, they may begin to resurface. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues Category:Retired Agents